A Minor Inconvience
by juju0268
Summary: After accidently hitting a girl with his car, Gold takes her to his home to recuperate. When he learns her secret can he protect her from herself? might be some references to rape/non-con.
1. Chapter 1

Gold was tired, it was late as he drove home. He had stopped off at Granny's for a little coffee on his way back from the shop. He needed to get a little work done at home tonight, instead of at his place of business like he usually did. He tried a sip of the hot drink, it was practically boiling as it scorched his tongue, damn that was hot. He swore Ruby did that shit on purpose, just to piss him off. He couldn't even hold it as he quickly set it down in the cup holder before his fingers suffered the same fate as his mouth had. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision, his neck ached. This stretch of the road didn't have any lights and it was hard to see at night, perhaps he would bring that up at the next town meeting, or maybe he should have moved closer to town. It didn't help that he refused to wear his glasses.

His leg throbbed. He absently rubbed at it, trying to still the pain. The cold weather wasn't helping at all, no matter what he tried, it always seemed to dance just out of reach of relief. He sighed as another jolt of pain ran down his calf, settling into his ankle. He reached down for another try of his coffee, "Oh Shit" the cup toppled over onto his pants and into the floorboard. The hot liquid burned all the way through his tailor-made suit making him jump from the pain as it soaked through to his skin. He swerved and just as he looked up he saw a person standing on the side of the road, but it was too late. He slammed on his brakes, luckily he hadn't been going very fast but it was too late, he clipped the pedestrian. Who ever it was, dropped like a stone.

His tires screeched to a halt as he slammed the car into park and jumped out, straining his leg in the process."DAMN, DAMN, DAMN IT._ Some stupid son of a bitch standing out in the road, what were they doing out here at night, and he probably just killed them. they better hope he killed them because if he didn't they were going to wish they were when he got through with them._

_Why in the hell would someone be out here, much less in the middle of the fucking street at this hour_? His heart was hammering in his chest as he rounded his car to see a woman comatose on the side of the road. She moaned. _Thank God! She wasn't dead but now what_? He hobbled over to bend down as she tried to sit up but failed.

Gold got down on his knees in his five hundred-dollar ruined suit to help her get up. She didn't look as bad as he expected, she had a contusion on her temple where she had hit the pavement,_ she was lucky_, _but he wasn't going to be. She was going to sue the hell out of him for this, that was for sure, and it was definitely his fault._ "Are you alright Miss?" She moaned before opening her eyes, looking up at him.

"What happened?" She sounded confused.

"You were in the road." Gold left out the part where he spilt his coffee and was swerving all over the road trying not to get burnt.

"Can you stand up?" She reached for his hand trying to pull herself up but winced in pain when she tried putting pressure on her leg. _Wonderful, it was probably broke_ he thought, _he was in deep shit, she was going to get him for everything he had._

"Here, Let me help you, we need to get you out of the road dearie, before someone else comes along and runs both of us over." The woman nodded her head in understanding but still looked a little disoriented. Gold had left his cane back in the car, so of course it was the lame assisting the lame as he helped her stand up. She leaned on him heavily as she rose to her feet. "Should I call an ambulance for you?" She immediately started shaking her head no.

"Please, I'm alright, really." She didn't look it to Gold and he wasn't about to just leave her to her own devices, look where that had gotten her.

"I think you need a doctor, at least let me take you to the hospital and get that leg x-rayed, it could be broken." The girl looked panicked.

"NO, please, no doctors." The words came out more harsh than she had intended but she had no intention of going to the hospital even if her neck was broken. It was too far away from her heart to kill her, she would be alright.

Gold looked confused,but accepted her decision without any further argument about the subject. If she refused medical treatment then that was her decision._ Probably going to go through her lawyers for that sort of thing, take him for all she could get out of him_, he was sure. "Well, you can't stay out here and you certainly can't walk, judging from the way you are tottering on one foot,... Miss?" he looked at her expectantly. Gold at least wanted to know the name of the person that was going to sue the shit out of him.

The girl swallowed hard as she looked at him, she seemed like she really didn't want to divulge any information too him. He couldn't see her too clearly with only his head lights, but even with no streetlights, he could tellt she looked a little afraid as she stood there, unsteady as she held on to his jacket for support. He had his arm around her, his hand at her back, she was a tiny little thing he noticed, scrawny even, as she stood there looking uncertain in the dark. _Well, he couldn't just leave her_. "Look, Let me help you into the car at least and then we will decide what to do, we need to get you somewhere comfortable, alright? Then you can tell me your name if you want. my name is Gold." The girl nodded as she allowed him to assist her to the passenger side of his car.

It had rained earlier that morning and her jacket was covered in mud he noticed, as she slid into the seat. He frowned, _she was going to ruin his upholstery in his car, great_.

He closed the door after he got her in and hobbled around onto the other side. The car had died in the process and he really hoped it started or they both would be stuck out here. Thankfully it roared to life, so he put it in drive and they took off. He took an unsteady breath trying to settle his nerves, he turned to her, she was staring out the window, which gave him time to take her in. She was covered in mud which he was sure was his fault but her obvious beauty showed through the dirt and grim. She had dark brown hair that hung below her shoulders that had bits of dirt hanging in it. He could see the abrasion at her temple, he hoped she hadn't bumped her head too hard in her fall. She licked her lips nervously, maybe she was just in pain and trying hard not to show it. "Where were you headed in the dark down the road, if you don't mind me asking, Miss..?" There, he gave her another opportunity to give him her name.

She turned to him. He noticed she had a small cut on her lip. _Shit... Busted lip, screwed up leg and no telling what trauma to her head, he was screwed_. He looked back at the road before glancing back at her,_ better keep an eye on the road, no telling who he might run over next._

The girl took a loud breath before speaking, "Isabelle, the name is Isabelle and I was headed for the shelter in town."

Gold looked confused. _The shelter? For homeless people? This girl was going to the Homeless shelter? why? did she work there?_ He took another look at her appearance, and this time he saw that her jeans looked old and ratty with holes in the knees. Her jacket looked faded around the edges and her sweater was worn, _it had seen better days. No, she didn't work there, she lived there. Great, well she had hit the jackpot hadn't she, he thought. When The wealthiest man in town runs over you, your worries are over. She was probably waiting for him on that road, waiting to jump out there and grab her meal ticket._ Isabelle kept her eyes toward her lap as if she was embarrassed that she had said anything.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be a terrible inconvenience for you, to drive me. The man and woman who work at the shelter will fix up my leg I'm sure, if you could take me there I would be eternally grateful." Her voice sounded so small, as small as she looked, hunkered down in his seat. Gold sighed, He was going to regret this he was sure, but there was no way he was going to just slow down and kick her out at the homeless shelter after running her down in his car, no way, he might have been a bastard, but he wasn't a complete asshole.

"Look, I live just down the street. Allow me to take you back to my place, We can at least get you cleaned up and access your wound's, it's the least I can do." She looked almost embarrassed as she bit her bottom lip before nodding at him. Gold blew out the breath he had been holding, _Maybe her leg wasn't as bad has it looked and he could fix her up and send her on her way in the morning._ Lord knows what would happen if he took her to the shelter in her condition, well he knew exactly what would happen. The sheriff would be called and he would be spending the night in jail, they would probably throw the key away if the Mayor had anything to do with it. _At least that much was settled_ he thought, as they pulled into his driveway.

"Will your wife care that your bringing me home? I don't want to get you into any trouble?" Gold opened the car door, grabbing his cane as he got out."No wife, I live alone so it's not a problem." He clambered around to the her side of the car. She looked a little nervous when he opened the door and offered her his hand. She stared at it for a minute before putting her much smaller one into his, accepting his help. He sensed her apprehension and guessed at the cause. "Don't worry dearie, I'm not an axe murderer, I'm the town pawn broker, Other than mowing you down in my car, I have no ill intentions. I assure you that you're quite safe." His managed a semblance of a smile for her which she accepted before smiling back. He couldn't believe she didn't know who he was, or at the very least heard of him. he suspected that she had and was just acting. They were quite the pair, trying to manage the steps up to his house. They looked more like bookends, but before long he managed to get her in the door and reclining on his couch.

She seemed as exhausted as he felt. He left her there to go get her a cold washcloth, and see about a first-aid kit he kept under the sink in his bathroom. When he returned her eyes were closed. He stood there for a moment, watching her steady breathing, hoping she didn't have a concussion or anything. Maybe sleeping wasnt the best thing for a person who had just took a nasty bump on the head, but she appeared to be alright. That was a long stretch of road she had been walking down, and in the dark too. What was she doing there? He heard her let out a small sigh, he cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

She turned her face over to him and opened her eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, framed with thick dark lashes. She looked scared, alone. The throbbing in her ankle marred her features in pain as she tried to sit up.

He held out the cloth. "I brought a few things to patch up that scrap on your forehead, if you want I can.." She snatched the rag from his fingers, "I've got it.. th,thankyou."

"It's no matter.. Can I get you something to drink? tea perhaps? I'm about to have some myself." Belle winced in pain as she dabbed the rag against her temple. She squeezed her eyes shut before nodding to Gold about the drink. He left her there and went into the kitchen to boil some water.

When he returned with the tea he carried some sugar and milk on a small tray and set it down beside her on the table. "I didn't know what you cared for so I brought a little of everything." Isabelle looked over at the tray with a frown.

"You don't happen to have anything a little stronger for that tea do You?" Gold's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Belle narrowed her eyes at him, he thought she was too young, that much was obvious.

"Old enough for a drink. I'm 23. How old are YOU, that is if you don't mind me asking?" She threw his own words back at him. So she was cocky enough for retorts was she? Good, good sign. Gold walked over and grabbed the old decanter of scotch from off the bar before coming back as he opened it, pouring a liberal sum into his own cup before handing the container to her. Belle took it , helping herself.

"I'm 45, more than old enough dearie, I assure you. Now after your drink what do you say we see about getting you fixed up?" Belle swirled the amber liquid around in her glass, staring into it a moment before downing the whole thing.

She looked up at him,"I don't want to be an inconvenience." Gold just couldn't figure this girl out. After all he had struck her and she thought she was imposing on him? Must be some ploy, she was trying to catch him off guard obviously. Her next words completely caught him off guard and blew him away.

"I feel like I owe you, for your kindness. Tell me, what can I do to re-pay you?" She looked so earnest,her eyes wide... then she put her hand on his knee suggestively. Gold's mouth fell open as he grasped the meaning of the words coming out of this girl's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

This must be some kind of a joke, she was hired by Regina or something, or perhaps he just misunderstood her. But Isabelle was making herself more than clear as her hand slid from his knee to his thigh, pausing before she looked at him with her head cocked to the side, "Surely there is something I could do for you for the kindness you've shown me, isn't there?" Gold was speechless, his whole body went stiff under her fingers before he stood up quickly.

"I'm not sure what you're playing at dearie, but I assure you I'm not after any kind of compensation for helping you, in fact what the hell were you doing on that road tonight? Were you sent? Is this some kind of ploy?" He was getting angrier by the second as he watched her shrink back in embarrassment. "Who put you up to this, was it our Lovely Mayor, did she, because I assure you that what ever your up to, wont work, in fact you can get out. I'll even do the honor of calling you a taxi. Is that why you didn't want a doctor?" His voice sounded angry, it reminded her of her father's, it made tears spring into her eyes. This was not the reaction she had expected. The others never turned her down. Whale had been only too pleased to see her and even make house calls when she lived with her father. Maurice had taught her at a young age that all men were after the same thing, A good time with no questions asked.

When she had finally left there and started staying at the shelter, she had been surprised that Mr. Nolan didn't expect her so-called services for her stay, after all everyone wanted something. She had never even met the Mayor, A woman like Regina mills wouldn't be caught dead around the likes of her ,she was sure. She had built herself up a few clients around town. A job here and there to get herself by, but Whale had been her regular, he had been her first , ever since her father had used her to pay off a few debts he owed, that is once he had grown tired of her hisself. She didn't want to think about those days, when he would come home drunk and steal into her room at night. He had told her he wanted to say good-night, to tuck her in, but he didn't, he had forced himself on her. Her place was at home he had told her, with him. Maurice didn't like Isabelle leaving the house without his expressed permission, he was afraid she would tell, that they would come take her away. he had her believe that things would be worse if she left, that she would be beat, starved or worse. Of course when she did anything he didn't like, she often bore the brunt of his temper, but without insurance or money , her so-called services were the quickest and quietest way to pay Whale.

Maurice didn't mind sharing Isabelle, especially when it made him money or wiped a debt clean. She had never met another man besides Mr. Nolan who didn't expect that kind of payment. especially a single man who lived alone.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't know. I have never met the mayor, I don't know what you're talking about. No one sent me. I was just making my way back to the shelter in town." She left out the part where she had been leaving a client's house. Hell, she had to make money to eat some way, she could eat at the shelter, but eventually she was going to have to make her own way, so she could leave this wretched town and no one never offered her rides home. After all they didn't want to be seen with someone like her in the car, that's why she tried to keep to town mostly, but tonight she had made an acception.

Gold realized he was acting like a jerk, she obviously didn't know the Mayor, he was just being paranoid, and she probably didn't realize what her actions had signified. Just some dumb, naive comment that he had taken the wrong way. he felt stupid, of course she wasn't propositioning him, she was just being nice he assumed, no one was very nice in this town, well...not that he had met anyway. that would be ludicrous. They both kept silent. Gold averted his eyes in embarrassment, he had lashed out at her as he did with so many people, it didn't help that Isabelle sat there, watching her hands with an occasional sniff, signifying that he had made her upset enough to cry. He decided a different approach.

"Would you like something to eat? I was going to make myself a sandwich, it wouldn't be any trouble." Isabelle bit her bottom lip, she was famished and with only the 20 dollars she had in her pocket to last her till god knows when, a sandwich sounded pretty good since her money would probably go to pay for the cab fare. She nodded her head. "I guess one for the road wouldn't hurt, thank you, that is if it's not too much trouble."

Gold escaped into the kitchen to prepare a few cold cuts. He shook his head as he untied the bread. Why was he alway getting himself into these situations. He should have been watching the road and this would have never have happened. He could have ridden right passed her and never known, in fact he liked not knowing, it was better that way, safer. Now he had a choice to make. Would he call her a cab as he should or just let her sleep a night on his couch, he could take her home in the morning on his way to town. She was tired, he was exhausted. Shit!

When he returned with the food he found her asleep. He sat down her sandwich and took a throw from the back of the chair, covering her up with it. He freverently hoped her leg wasn't broken or it was going to be the size of a watermelon in the morning, then she was going to Whale whether she liked it or not, he wasn't going to be responsible for any permanent damage because she was too stupid to have it looked at.

He Took a seat in the chair as he wolfed down his sandwich and polished off his drink, God he hoped she didn't rob him while he slept, there was still a seed of doubt that she wasn't conning him somehow. Maybe he should sleep in the chair, keep an eye on his possessions. He yawned, no work was getting done tonight, too much had already happened, his eyes were shutting of their own accord.

Morning light cut through the dark as Isabelle stirred on the couch. Her fingers felt the cover Gold had put on her as she stretched. Her leg hurt bad. She threw off the blanket to find it swollen and bruised. This couldn't be happening, she would have no choice but to pay a visit to the good Doctor who would be only too happy to welcome her in, with payment expected of course. She should be used to it by now, even though it made her skin crawl for his hands to touch her.

She sat up, her fingers gently pressing against the bump on her head as she spotted Gold asleep in the chair. He looked uncomfortable as he lay sprawled out, oh he was going to have a kink in his neck for sure. " Afraid I was going somewhere last night?" He stirred at the sound of her voice. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up, looking at her through a haze.

"Couldn't have you running off with my stuff dearie, now could I?"

Isabelle pursued her lips at him. Well, she bet he was a real lady-killer, probably had everyone in town eating out of his hand with that personality. "I don't think I'll be running anywhere" she said as she showed him the damage he had done to her leg. Gold hummed in disappointment. "Looks like we will be making that Doctor visit after all.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "I said no Doctors, you can just drop me off and I'll take care of it myself."

Gold knew better than that. He just didn't want to get sued, but that looked inevitable. "I know you will go because I'm going to take you, now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Isabelle, it's good to see you again so soon" Whale greeted Isabelle as if she were an old friend. He looked over to Gold suspiciously, "Make a new friend?" Isabelle looked over at Gold , she really didn't want him to know how her and Whale knew each other. She got the distinct impression his charity would be over in a heart-beat. She could always call on the Nolan's for a ride and a place to stay if he left her there and walked out though, There was a part of her that wished he would before she had to disappoint him.

Gold looked suspiciously at the them both, why did she act like she hated doctors when Whale obviously knew her, and quite well it seemed.

Whale inspected her leg. "Let's pull a few x-rays and see what we got, shall we?" He left and a nurse entered with a wheelchair. For a moment she didn't want to leave Gold, for some reason and she didn't even know this man, she felt safer with him. She knew x-rays would cost and it was she that would have to bear the blunt of the bill. Gold watched her leave with the nurse. He just couldn't figure out why she looked so apprehensive to just go get an x-ray, was it money? He had every intention of Paying, after all it was his fault she was in this shape.

Gold sat there trying to work out the puzzle. Whale came back in before Isabelle returned. He had a knowing smile on his face, Gold just gave him his most menacing glare.

"So You and Isabelle? That's interesting. She's great isn't she? "

_What was he talking about_?He barely knew this girl, but it was obvious Whale knew a great deal about her. He watched silently as Whale wrote a few things down in his book before turning back to Gold. "She's going to need to stay off that leg for a week or so, untill the swelling goes down. she probably wont receive that kind of care at the shelter, perhaps if you don't want the job she should go back home with her daddy for a while. Of course she always has the option of staying with me." He gave Gold a wink.

"What the hell are you talking about Whale, why would she stay with you? And if you don't mind me asking who's her daddy anyway?"The good Doctor leaned against the counter and stopped writing. "Maurice French, surely you've heard of him? The town drunk? " Gold nodded his head, yes the creep with the decomposing flower shop on the other side of town.

"So What's the word, is it broken or not?"

"No, you got lucky this time. Next time don't damage the merchandise, alright? No one wants bruised goods." Gold got to his feet, he had enough of this man's innuendos.

"Bruised goods? What kind of cryptic message is that? What are you saying? I didn't smack her around, who is this girl?"

Whale smiled at Gold, his mouth turning up at the corners, it wasn't often anyone knew something Gold wasn't already privy too, "That little tart your toting around is the town whore Gold. You got your hands on the best little piece in Storybrooke there and if I were you I'd take full advantage while I could. By the way, tell Isabelle she can wait till that leg is healed before she has to worry about paying me for services rendered."

Gold sat back down, stunned. That girl was a what? She and Whale? No wonder she didn't want to see the doctor. "I'll be paying for this one Doctor so You don't have to worry about any payment from her." Whale frowned, his disappointment obvious.

"Well, have a good day then Mr. Gold" He ripped off the prescription for pain killers for Isabelle's leg before leaving.

Gold sat back down before he fell down. what had he gotten himself into. He shook his head, why was it always him, and here he thought Ruby was the town prostitute, not this girl who looked like she hadn't seen a good meal in who knows how long. What about her father Gold wondered if he knew what his little girl was doing and if so why would he ever let that happen.

Just about that time Isabelle came back in with the nurse pushing her. Gold managed a smile before pulling himself up on his cane, "It's not broke." Isabelle smiled up at him. "Well, I hope that puts your mind at ease Mr. Gold, Now you can feel better about dropping me off." That's right he should take her back to the shelter, get her out of his life as quickly as possible. Maybe that was for the best.

"Sure, but first let's get your bill paid and your prescriptions filled." Isabelle looked stunned, "You don't have to do that" She tried to look away, "Whale and I have an arrangement, he let's me charge...on account of the no insurance thing." Gold rocked back on his heels, "It's the least I can do, since this is my fault." He had no intention of letting the town leech take advantage of this girl when he could at least do this one thing for her.

After they got finished at the hospital He pulled up at the shelter. Isabelle turned to him, "Thanks for the crutches" her voice had that smallness again that made her appear so young.

"It's fine dearie, as long as your comfortable. You know Whale did suggest that you might want to go to your Father's to recuperate, If you want I..." she cut him off with her hand. "I'll be fine, honest." She had that panicked look again Gold noticed, something was going on there as well. what on earth had this girl gone through? He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly. He was about to say something that he was going to regret he just knew it but the words fell out of his mouth before he could catch them, "I have a spare room over my garage and if you needed a place to get back on your feet, well..." Isabelle cast a glance over at the place she had called home for the past 6-8 months since she had gotten away from her father, the Nolan's had protected her from him, not letting him on the property, would Gold do the same if she accepted his proposal? "That sounds good, but I have nothing to pay you with, no income." she didn't want to mention how she had made a living up to this point, knowing he would...well, she really didn't know what he would have to say, he had turned her down before.

Gold kept his eyes on his hands playing with the steering wheel as he picked at it with his fingernail. "I've been meaning to hire someone in my shop. I have an enormous amount of inventory to take and I could use a little help, it would be enough to pay for your board, untill you got back on your feet, if you think you could handle it." Why was he doing this for her, a complete stranger? He owed her, that's why and he hated owing people, this was his fault and he knew it. He would probably regret this and he knew that as well, but it was already out there and there was no way to take it back now.

"You could try it for a week and see if you like and if not, well you always have this to go back to if you'd prefer. I'd just..." He couldn't believe he was doing this, "I just want to make sure you're going to be alright." Isabelle chewed her bottom lip. This was a big decision. She had never had a real honest to goodness job before and she thought she would love one. She had no experience in what ever Gold had in mind but she could read and write and even though she had dropped out of school the minute she turned 16 at the demand of her father, Isabelle knew that this was the best thing that was ever going to happen and it would slip away in an instant if she didn't reach out and grab it quickly.

"A week then, just to see how it goes." For some reason Gold felt an enormous sence of relief. He put the car into drive and they began their drive home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm not real crazy about this story but I will keep trying to develop it. Gold is too much of a good guy and Isabelle may be too damaged, I'm not sure. I'm working on the next chapter of two's company but three's a crowd, hope it is a better read.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer to home Gold got, the more tension he felt in his shoulders, he rolled them back and forth with a groan, while he moved his neck from side to side to ease some of the pressure. He had never had anyone at his home before, and now he was, inviting a girl who was practically a stranger in, and even though she would be in the small furnished apartment over the garage, it would require him to adapt which he had never been particularly fond of.

Isabelle was quiet as he drove them to the destination, she just stared out the window. He wanted to have a conversation with her but he was terrible at things like that, preferring solitude to yapping. He felt his stomach lurch and figured food might be a good icebreaker, if he was hungry then she must be famished. "Are you hungry? You must be, Why don't we stop off somewhere and I'll run in a grab us something." She didn't say anything just nodded, _well it was a start_ he thought, at least it had elicited a response from her. He pulled up and parked on the street outside Granny's. He didn't want to appear as if he didn't trust her when he pulled the keys out of the ignition, but let's face it...he didn't, he didn't trust anyone.

He half expected an empty car when he walked out the diner with lunch but there she sat, her large blue eyes looked anxious as she sat there, taking in the things going on as usual in the town. People walking here and there, going into shops, some into the eating establishment he just exited from. Most of them giving her a second glance when they noticed she sat in Gold's car. He could only imagine what everyone was thinking. He had never minded what the people in this town thought of him, he didn't give a damn, but this girl had nothing but a lousy reputation, no money, a piss-poor excuse for family and here she was, sitting in his car, with the whole town of Storybrooke making assumptions about what the two of them had going on. "Holy Shit, here comes the wicked bitch of the east" he mumbled under his breath as the town Mayor walked up on him. Her ebony eyes trying to hide the contempt she held for him. Sensing an appending attack, he gripped his cane and stood straighter as if he were trying to make his five foot eight inch frame look bigger, he plastered on a poker face, but he couldn't quite get rid of the frown.

"So Gold, getting a bite to eat? Awfully large sack for just one isn't it?" She glanced over at Gold's car before turning back to the scowling pawnbroker. A smile turned up the corners of her mouth, she lived for this kind of activity, Gold was always an easy target for getting his feathers ruffled, and she was in the mood to play. "Isn't she a little young for you? Or are you just merely slumming it for the weekend?" She glanced back over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat watching them,"Isn't that Maurice's little girl?" Gold frowned, she was acting as if he had a minor in his car, for god sakes she was young but a woman, what was the big deal, unless someone made it one? Gold glanced over at Isabelle before regaining what was left of his composure, no way was she going to get to him.

"I prefer to keep my private life private if you don't mind Regina, I'd like to keep my name out of the gutter, unlike some people who will screw anyone for a vote, don't you have somewhere to be dearie?" His scowl and the way he hissed her name through gritted teeth let the Mayor know quickly that he was in no mood to banter with her.

She held her hands up in front of her, "Fine Gold, you don't have to be so uptight, but if you prefer to keep your private life private then I suggest you don't parade it around in your car for the entire town to gawk at."

Belle watched the scene unfold and she was quite sure that smoke actually shot out of Mr. Gold's nostrils with the last remark Regina spit at him before sidestepping him and continuing down the sidewalk without a backward glance. There was a part of her that would have liked to just steal out of the car and down the street, she didn't want to cause Mr. Gold any trouble. The fact that he was being seen with the likes of her was obviously going to cause unwanted questions. She put her fingers on the handle and was pulling it open, so she could just slip away. Suddenly the driver's side door jerked opened, causing Belle to jump and Gold got in, sitting the to-go bag between them, the smell filling the car. Belle let go of the handle of the door as if it were hot and turned toward him as his eyes went from her hand on the door to her face. Belle sucked in her bottom lip and chewed nervously on it. She cleared her throat, she felt like she owed him an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a problem, I can tell you were having to answer to the Mayor about what I was doing in your car, I don't want to cause you any hassles, I could just go." Gold slumped back against the seat.

"And go where exactly dearie? Hobble back to the shelter? I can't let you do that, besides you have already accepted the job I offered you, and I don't let anyone back out of a deal with me." Belle's eyes widened. The only deals she had been apart of involved sexual favors. She swallowed hard before meeting his serious eyes and nodding. He seemed to be satisfied with her response as he gave her a curt nod as if they had just closed a subject for good before fishing for his keys.

Gold started his car and they made their way back to his house and away from the prying eyes of Storybrooke. Both of their empty stomach protested all the way home, Gold pulled up into his driveway and shut off the ignition before grabbing the food and making his way around the car to help her out. Belle accepted his help, grateful for his assistance. She had never had anyone help her with anything before, it would take some getting used to.

"Let's eat inside at the bar and I'll show you the loft, how does that sound Isabelle?"

"My friends just call me Belle, well if I had any they would." She smiled for the first time and Gold realized she was making a joke. Hell, Gold didn't even know she had teeth, but there they were, white and beautiful. It lite her whole face up when she did that. She didn't look like a scared girl either, just a lovely young woman. Gold smiled back at her. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry this took me so long to get out. I need to thank a few people who kept this story fresh in my mind because they saw something there that maybe I didn't, thanks to LoveisLayered and all the others. I know this chapter is a little short but I'd like to find out what you think about it so please review. I kind of want to take this to a "My fair Lady" theme. It's a great movie if you have never seen it. Of course there would be a lot of differences but Gold seems to be taking Belle under his wing and she just might blossom there into a beautiful young lady with his help, and of course it could spawn a romance !


	4. Chapter 4

Gold and Belle walked out back of the pawn brokers house after they shared a quiet meal, neither knowing what exactly to say to each other. Gold was a bit rusty at social graces and Belle had been too busy scarfing down the best meal she had been given for a while. The Nolans had done the best they could at the shelter but nothing beat Granny's burgers and she couldn't chew fast enough. Mr. Gold handed her a napkin which she took gratefully since Granny's burgers tended to be big and messy with the mayo causing the tomatoes to slide off but Belle felt like she was in heaven, she had forgotten all about her leg, but as he led her through his large French doors and out into the most beautiful yard Belle had ever seen, she felt a little daunted as they approached the rather large double garage that had what was probably an apartment that was twice the size of Belle's father's waiting at the top of an enormous set of stairs. Belle actually felt her ankle throb with the thought of climbing them. She looked over and could tell Gold was thinking the same thing as his face took on a look that meant he faced a serious dilemma.

She heard him give an exasperated sort of sigh before clearing his throat as he pondered the situation. He tightened the grip on his cane as he pawed over how they would solve this. "Well dearie, I think tackling this is a little above your speed at the moment." He turned to her and gave a small shrug. "I could install an elevator?" That was about the only solution he could come up with on such short notice, why hadn't he thought about the stairs? Belle rolled her eyes, '_how much money did this dude have anyway_?' She could probably knock him in the head and get away with enough cash to live on for a year.

Belle held her hand up, she wouldn't, no couldn't let him go to that sort of trouble when she would only be there a short while. "Look, I appreciate that Mr. Gold, I really do. Perhaps I could just crash in the garage for a few days. My ankle will be fine and I will just be on my way." He began to protest, which surprised her a little, _'why was he going out of his way for her, he didn't even know her?'_

"I will still accept the job offer of course, it's just..." She took in the elusive set of stairs once more, "This is just too much. I mean I don't even have a change of clothes, I need the job but I've slept in a dumpster when I first left my old man. I can make it on my own."

Gold looked aghast at the thought of sleeping in a dumpster, what had this girl been through; he could only imagine, his face showed it too. Belle mistakenly took it as a sign of disgust. Of course he didn't want some filthy girl mucking up his house; his life.

"I happen to have a solution for the clothes for the time being. It'll get you started, and as for the room," he turned back to the empty house behind him, "I have this huge house, you can stay in one of the many guest bedrooms. Well hardly even bump into each other, there is no sence in your leaving. Your dumpster days are over, I'm offering you a fresh start dearie."

Well he looked sincere enough Belle thought, and the thought of sleeping on more than some cot with perverts watching her every move was comforting, providing Gold wasn't some kind of a pervert as well, but so far he hadn't struck her as one. If he had he would have taken her up on her offer that first night. Instead he jumped away from her as if she had burnt him somehow.

She slowly nodded her head as she stared at the pavement in shame, she couldn't help feeling like a burden. "We'll see how it goes. A real bed would be nice. But how are you going to get me clothes? do you have a crazy wife locked up somewhere a tower somewhere?"

Gold frowned before letting a small "Humph" of air pass between his lips tightly at her, "You read I take it? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you dearie, Mr. Rochester I'm not." Belle was surprised he was familiar with the book Jane Eyre, it was a favorite of hers. She had found it discarded in a pile of trash one day and read the whole thing, it had taken her a while. In fact she had greatly improved her reading skills on that book, and it hadn't been easy, but she was a quick learner and even though she had been made to quit school, she had been a good student and was sorry that she couldn't have continued. She loved books and had many times as she lay there on her cot in the shelter at night, she thought that if she had perhaps lived in another life she would have went to college, like a refined lady and had become something she could have been proud of.

Gold held out a hand toward the house offering Belle to go first as they once again went back in to construct plan B for her staying there. _'Why was he so adamant about her staying here, why did he care? Perhaps he was lonely and wanted some company. maybe she was just a project for him?'_ Either way her thoughts slipped away when he showed her where she would now occupy. She gasped at the bedroom he intended for her to stay when he opened the door and led her through what seemed like a portal to another place; a place where Belle had only dreamed of.

The largest bed she had ever seen lay before her, complete with a large thick comforter and pillows; so many pillows. She wanted to just fall back on them, to drown in the softness. A large bay window complete with a long cushioned seat stood at the foot of the room, perfect for curling up and reading with the sunlight for company. She could sit there and look out and pretend that this was all hers and that the ugly reality of her world was only a horrible dream. She turned to the man who, for some strange reason was providing her with an escape. She grasped a hold of the golden thread he was offering her, if only she could keep a hold of it long enough to lift her out of that dumpster and on her way to a better life.

"This is too much. it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Are you sure you want me to stay here?" She could feel her heart quicken, she felt like she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs to get out a clear word, frightened for the first time he would say no, that he would tell her it was all some hoax. Decide that she would indeed owe him sex for his help and her image that grew every second of a decent man would shatter before her eyes like a glass mirror leaving a monster in its place.

"Indeed I do. There is a bathroom across the hall. Sadly it's the only one on this floor so we will have to share it, but you will find it stocked with the basics and we can get you the rest. I'm afraid I don't own anything feminine, but we will remedy that. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll see about something for you to get into, then we will worry about what you need later. There's an extra toothbrush in the top drawer ."

Belle nodded as she walked into the bathroom slowly, she glanced back at Mr. Gold and the bedroom. She was half afraid it would all disappear if she blinked or closed the door.

Gold felt like he must be an idiot, '_what was he thinking, had he gone crazy_?' He kept finding himself offering her things he would never have let anyone in this town partake of. He was known for being the biggest bastard in these parts and he had worked hard on that reputation. He had more money than god, but if there was no one to spend it on, then what good was it? Perhaps he could rehabilitate this kid and somehow find a little redemption for what he had done to his son. Or perhaps he was just a little lonely. This large house was full of silence and gloom and he was frightened knowing deep down he would spend the rest of his life here and die alone in this citadel of a house. He was apprehensive of letting anyone in. He had trouble with that, opening up; it was how he had lost everything. His power and prestige meant more to him than anything once, with enough power he could have anything, except the one thing money couldn't buy.

He wasn't willing to give up anything, even for his own child. His ex-wife had taken his boy and moved out to California and instead of looking for them he had let them slip through his fingers like sand through an hour-glass, he hadn't even fought for them. At the time he hadn't cared enough to. He worked night and day and his wife had felt so alone that she eventually found someone who did care enough to pay her at least a little kindness, she had eaten it up like a starving man who had been thrown a cracker, his son Bay had too. A father figure, one that didn't spend most nights away from home, preferring his office in town and when at home, locked in his study untill Gold's attentions were no longer needed, then finally the day came when he came home to find that they were both gone... He deserved everything he got, money, power and the price he paid for it; to be alone forever.

He heard the water turn on in the shower as he limped down the hall, his ankle throbbed with the extra effort he had put into it this morning as he stiffly poured himself a drink before taking pain killers out of the drawer under the bar and popping a few into his mouth he washed them down with a shot of bourbon. He closed his eyes as he took a seat on the stool beside him, waiting for the pills to kick in before making his way into the bedroom.

He plucked open a few drawers and found a pair of sweat pants that he hadn't worn in ages and a t-shirt. It would have to do for now. He had a tailor in town that custom-made all of his fine suits but he doubted he would have women's clothes, that meant shopping and he hated shopping. Perhaps she could purchase a few things on the internet. Oh god he was spending money yet again. What the hell, he had plenty he told himself as he layed the items down on her bed. He stood and looked at them for a few minutes, shit,he only had his own underthings and he was pretty sure she wouldn't want that. Well, he could show her the washing machine. Perhaps she could just make do untill he could get her something else. Just about that time Belle walked into the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. It had been ages since he had seen a half-naked woman and he immediately dropped his eyes when she froze in the doorway, embarrassment plain on his face.

He could see the bruising from the bump on her forehead but her lip looked better. He would look for clean bandages and antiseptic for her head, yes that what he should be doing, not standing in her bedroom as if he were waiting for her, how stupid, she probably thought; well, there was no telling what she thought. He made a dash for the door.

"I'm uh, well. here are a few things for you, I should have waited untill you, I mean I didn't realize you would be done so quickly; forgive me. I'll just let you, um get dressed, sorry." _'Oh shit he sounded like an idiot while she stood there like a doe in the headlights.'_ Belle didn't move, she just stood frozen. Immediately she thought perhaps he had changed his mind about the offer for sex and had been waiting for her. She felt her heart in her throat then her eyes fell to the bed. Oh, he was only in here to bring her clothes, how could she be so stupid, would she ever learn to trust a man, probably not, and he seemed so nervous, as if he had never seen a naked woman before. She stepped aside as he practically ran through the door before closing it.

She Stood there staring at the closed door before uttering a "thank you" to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Belle slipped on the soft shirt Mr. Gold had been so kind to give her. She brought the round collar of the fabric up to her nose and inhaled the scent of it, it smelled like most men's clothing would, spicy with a hint of laundry soap; the expensive kind, not the cheap boxes of powder her dad bought._

_She picked up the sweat pants and inspected them; dark blue with a white string through them to adjust the waist. All in all a brand new looking pair, she couldn't quite picture the illustrious Mr. Gold in such a relaxed garment. She had never been able to stand pants when she slept, too restraining; she usually just slept in a night-shirt and her panties. She discarded them on the chair as she turned down the thick blankets and sheet. That same clean smell emerged from the linens. She scooted most of the pillows over to the empty side of the bed before climbing in, pulling only the sheet over her. She fell asleep quickly enough but before long her nightmares returned with a vengeance._

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'Dream sequence"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""_

_Belle hid beneath the scratchy sheets while her father conversed with the doctor in her room as if she weren't even a real person, as if she weren't even there._

_"You sure Maurice? I am satisfied that your payment will be enough, lord knows she's a nice little piece, but I don't like fighters. I'm here to get my payment not spare with some little cunt who's not willing."_

_Maurice gave Whale a dark chuckle, one that was not lost on his young daughter as she quaked in her hiding place. It was the very same laugh he gave her when he creaked open her door at night to sneak in her room. She squeezed her eyes shut as she would will him to be gone; only feeling her heart in her mouth when she would feel his hand run the length of her leg before slowly pulling her sheet away whispering,"are you asleep Belle, daddy just wants to tuck you in real nice, you know I need this baby." _

_This was the same way Belle felt now. She knew if she fought Dr. Whale that her father would hurt her again. He was so big and strong that one punch in her belly would cause her to crumble to the floor and lose her stomach. Then he would scream and cuss, asking her why she would make him do that to her as while she cleaned up the mess sobbing._

_Maurice calmed the good doctor, "she's not much of a fighter Whale. She knows her place and I've already broken her in for ya, she's used to this; oh and as a special bonus you can cum in her if you want, had her on the pill since she was thirteen."_

_She could almost hear the doctor smile as she clutched the sheet closer; drawing her legs up to her chest as she lay on her side in her twin size bed. It was barely big enough for her, it's frame of splintered wood with chipped yellow and pink paint that left evidence on her sheets and pillow at night of a happier time. A time when she had been given a can of discarded paint for one of her birthdays, she wasn't sure which one now, maybe her tenth; when things had been better. Not like now with her father selling her body off to pay for his obsessive gambling habits; which he always lost his shirt on. Sometimes he would come home in a drunken fit and make her pay for that as well, telling her she was his bad luck only later try to make up which always ended up with him molesting her as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her._

_She opened her eyes as she heard the door shut, a sign that one of the men had gone; her father. She kept her eyes closed as small useless tears ran over the bridge of her nose , finding their way to the pillow as she listened to the man remove his coat and loosen his tie._

_"Now Belle, you can come out of those covers, I'm not going to cause you pain, you might even like it if you just relax. I'm sure I'll be better than your father, it won't hurt a bit, but you are going to satisfy me." Belle uncovered her head from the sheet and opened her eyes as Whale was unbuttoning her pants, pulling them down to revel tented boxer shorts, he was already hard thinking about getting inside her._

_"Ca-can we turn out the lights?" Her voice sounded like a child's, even though she was almost seventeen. She looked hopeful at the tall blonde man as he removed his loosened tie. He never took his eyes off her as he undressed, his gaze sweeping down her body as she raised up on the bed; her t- shirt pulling up to revel a hint of white, cotton panties._

_"No dear, I want to see what I'm getting." Belle began to draw back against the head-board as he took a seat on the bed beside her; the springs creaking with the extra weight. He touched her cheek tenderly, pushing some hair back from her face as he did, "I want to see that pretty face." Belle nodded her head as she accepted her fate; moving on the bed to lay down on her back. The sooner she complied the sooner he would be done and go away; she had learned that much from her father._

_She bit her lip in an effort not to cry harder as she felt his hands on her hips for a moment before pulling down her panties, "let's see what my money bought me, shall we?"_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Belle woke up in a panic. She bolted upright as her stomach emptied beside her in a choking yellow mess, somehow she had managed not to lose her stomach in her lap; turning her head to the right at the last moment, this wasn't the first time. She looked horrified at the mess beside her, thick foam and yellow bile splattered the soft, once pristine sheets she lay on. '_Oh no he would_ _throw her out for sure'_ she thought as she scrambled off the bed only to discover a little had managed to muck up the t-shirt he had lent her, '_what was she going to_ _do_?' She had to find a way to clean it up before he discovered the mess and got angry, who knew what he would do to her if he found vomit on his bed?

She pulled the large blanket off the end of the bed, thankful that she hadn't puked on that as well; sheets she could fix, she knew she wouldn't have been able to clean such a large, expensive blanket.

She gathered the soiled sheets off the bed, careful not to spill the contents on the floor. As quietly as she could she pulled open the door. The creak of the wood sounding like it vibrated the entire house, she looked both ways and let out a small sigh of relief that it was deserted.

Belle hugged the sheets to her as she limped across the hallway to the bathroom; closing the door and slowly and silently as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake up her new benefactor and have him discover the mess she had made or that she had left her crutch discarded by the bed_._

She pulled the drain closed with the small silver handle behind the faucet spout and ran a basin of warm water. She looked under the cabinet but found nothing she could use for soap. She finally settled for a little of Mr. Gold's expensive shampoo. The soapy bubbles floated on the surface as the sink filled with the hot water.

First she got the rag she had used last night out of the stall and dipped the corner of it in the sink before scrubbing at the stains on his shirt she wore. They washed out easily enough leaving wet spots in their wake but soon enough she was satisfied that their was little or no evidence that she had fouled up the otherwise clean shirt.

_'Now, what to do with the sheets?'_

She thought for a moment before turning on the shower. She un wadded the sheets; dumping the contents down the bath tub drain, washing away the evidence of her mishap. A large wet stain darkened the sheets still; evidence of her nightmare staring her in the face. How long was she going to continue this? It didn't happen all the time but when it did it was embarrassing, she hated it, hated herself when she did it, more evidence that she was dirty, a soiled human being; nothing more than trash.

She sat on the edge of the tub with the soapy rag and rubbed at the stain before rinsing it in the shower, careful to get as little as wet as possible. Maybe she could dry it with the blow dryer; well, if she found one, making Mr. Gold believe that she was in fact drying her hair.

Well in that case she had better go ahead and step into the shower herself, couldn't exactly dry hair that was dry to begin with could she? She wrung out the semi wet sheet and hung it on the towel rack before removing her clothes and stepping into the hot water the shower provided. She wrung out the rag she had used on the sheets; afraid to get a new one, and poured a little of the liquid body soap in it before soaping down her skin. The soap smelled manly but Belle didn't care, it reminded her of something clean and good, like Mr. Gold.

She made sure she got her hair wet, letting the clear water run over her body trying to calm her nerves, she might get away with it all without him ever being the wiser; hopefully.

She turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub, careful to put her weight on her good leg first. She wrapped herself with the large, fluffy towel before checking the soggy condition of her sheets.

A loud rap on the bathroom door send her into a panic, he was awake he had caught her;_ 'he would be angry'_, what would she do?  
"Belle, I thought I'd make us a little breakfast, but I wasn't sure what you would like?" Belle panicked, she looked wildly around the bathroom. a small chair was scooted against the end of the long sink top, the end of the counter with its ivory porcelain sink top and rough, cabin wood cabinet doubled as a small vanity table. Frantically, she yanked the delicate rounded chair out of its hiding place, knocking it to the floor in her rush. The crash of it hitting the floor causing Mr. Gold's voice to raise in concern.

"Belle, are you alright in there? What happened, do you need help?" Belle needed to hide, she didn't want him to come in and see the mess she had made, why had the damn chair fell over, now he suspected something. She got down and crawled up under the open place where the chair had once been while Mr. Gold pounded on the door, trying in vain to get a response from the girl locked in his bathroom.

In her rush to hide herself Belle had cut her knee on the rough wood of the cabinet. She didn't even notice as she drew her legs up in front of her, trying to make herself as small as possible. She heard Mr. Gold fumble with what she was sure a key to open the door. He was frightened that she had fallen on her leg, possibly hitting her head. She could be seriously injured he told himself as he unlocked the door.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut, willing him away as he slowly opened the door.

"Are you alright Belle?" he was concerned that she would not be in a proper state of dress, or that he had over reacted and she would be horrified to find him bursting in the bathroom, invading her privacy, but it was none of those things.

At first his eye was drawn to the sheet hanging on his towel rack as his eyes somehow looked over the fallen chair first before finding it. A small movement led his eyes to the girl hiding under the opening where the chair once stood. She was wrapped in a towel with her hair hanging wet around her shivering shoulders as she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, crying into her knees. '_What had happened in here? Was she hurt?'_

His eyes saw the small trickle of blood that was making a wet path down her calf, she was hurt.

He reached out slowly so as not to frighten her, placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "What happened Belle, your bleeding?" A muffled sob escaped her lips as she refused to look up at him. He took another look around the room before turning back to her.

"Your injured, will you let me help?" He patted her hand once before gently pulling it away from her leg, she allowed it as she raised up and looked at him.

She swallowed down more tears, "I'm so sorry, I-there was an accident, I didn't mean to, please don't be mad, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Mr. Gold looked back at the wet sheet, "Whatever happened, I'm sure you didn't mean too, it doesn't matter, it's just a sheet. Please come out from under there, it can't be good for your ankle, come out and let's talk about this, your bleeding." Belle sniffed a few times before letting him help her up, he was right it was hurting her ankle being stuffed up in there like that, she climbed to her feet.

"Where's your crutch dearie?" He looked around the bathroom but they wasn't there.

"I left them in the other room, please don't be angry." She almost fell into another fit of tears.

"I'll go get it, you sit down in here" he said as he righted the chair, letting her take a seat. Belle watched him leave the room before grabbing the cane he left in the hallway floor; he must have dropped it in a panic when he heard the chair overturn.

He was back in a few seconds with her crutches, but he only propped them up against the wall before turning back to the small vanity, opening a drawer.

He sit a small white box up in the counter, it had a red cross on the top of it with the letters first aid along the bottom of the box. Belle sat there as he took out a band-aide and some gauze before closing the box.

Belle didn't utter a word as he awkwardly got down on one knee. She was sure it was uncomfortable for him with his leg and all but he never protested as he wiped the blood from off her skin before placing a band-aid on the small cut on her knee. She felt foolish now for her behavior as she watched him climb back to his feet before throwing away the bloody gauze and returning the first aid kit to its proper place.

He turned to her as she sat there, hugging her towel around her. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll take these sheets and get them into the washer, then we can have some breakfast and talk about what I have planned for the day for you?" Belle pressed her lips together as she nodded, casting her eyes at the floor, not wanting to let him see her embarrassment.

"I hope you like tea and biscuits, I'm not much of a cook." He gathered the sheets before spotting her wet shirt and panties on the floor, discarded by the tub before she showered. He stared at them a second before picking them up as well. I'll get you another shirt and get these washed as well."

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble, I don't mean to be." her voice sounded hardly more than a whisper as he limped to the door.

"Well, every once in a while I like trouble in my life, it gives me something to do." He smiled at her as she just sat there and stared back at him, before he turned to take the soiled laundry to the washing machine.

Belle just couldn't believe that he didn't throw her immediately to the curb, he didn't even act angry that she had gotten his sheets wet and dirty. She closed the door and took off her towel as she began rubbing it against her wet hair to dry it as much as possible. After a few minutes she heard him approach the door.

"I laid a clean shirt on the bed, along with some fresh sheets. I'll be in the kitchen when your ready just come on and we'll eat. I think you'll like what I have for you, it's something I believe if memory serves most women enjoy."

Belle waited until he disappeared down the hall before taking her crutches and going into her room to find an exact replica of her t-shirt laying on the bed beside a pair of pale green sheets, folded neatly beside them. She sat down on the bed and got dressed. She didn't care much for going commando but it seemed he had taken her underwear along with her shirt to the laundry room, she pulled the shirt over her head before joining him in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know how to do this Mr. Gold...I wouldn't know how to go about it, there is just too much, it's impossible to try to make a decision." Belle gazed at the computer screen with endless rows of clothing, each with expensive price tags listed at the bottom; things she could never afford, she felt overwhelmed and he could hear it in her voice. He tried to ease her discomfort with the situation.

"You can do this dearie, Just pick something you like, it doesn't matter. I've heard that women enjoy this almost as much as the act of shopping itself, unless you'd rather go shopping, I could take you.."

"NO, no. I guess I could just get a few things on line, but you will take any money I spend out of my pay, correct?" Belle looked over her shoulder at him, she barely knew how to work such an expensive computer. It seemed that the pages with the stylish women in sweaters and dresses and skinny jeans; the kind that Belle had always wanted, well they just went on forever, there was no way he wanted her to just pick, how could she pick?

"Yes, yes dearie, of course, out of your pay" he waved her suggestion away. Of Course Mr. Gold had no intention of taking one red cent out of her pay. He was actually enjoying the look of wonder that continually played across her rosy features as she sat engrossed in all the styles as she pulled her face up closer to the screen, dressed in his sweats.

Belle had no idea that what Mr. Gold had in mind was shopping for clothes on the internet when he had lured her into the kitchen. Anything Belle had ever owned came from the thrift shop in town, she had never owned anything new in her entire life, everything had always been some sort of hand-me-down or something no one else wanted.

Belle searched through the pages and pages of jeans and tops and socks and oh God, underwear and bra's. Mr. Gold couldn't possibly have turned any redder when they had gotten to that page; it had been quite funny to watch as he averted his eyes and gave a few nervous coughs then begged off to go make tea. Belle had teased him a little, asking him what colors in matching bra and panties sets he liked. He was just too easy, It was all in good fun of course.

She had finally let him off the hook as he looked like he was about to spontaneous combust at any moment when the underwear section crossed over into the dangerous section of lingerie.

"Just put in the cart what ever you would like and I'll put a rush delivery on it. I have enough sweats to last you till then." Belle picked out a few things although a part of her felt like she was taking advantage of him as she hit the buttons. She heard him closing doors and rumbling around in the kitchen as he made the tea.

"Will we go to your work today? I've never even seen it, where do you work again? I mean what do you do there?" Belle wondered what sort of things he housed in an antique slash pawn shop? He must love in a place like that. Belle had always loved old things, especially books. She hoped there were some there, She always wanted to own more than one. Her father had never bought her a book as a child, he said she had no use for one. He didn't want her to start getting ideas or thinking.

"We'll be going there this morning, there are lots to be done, you'll be earning your money for them clothes dearie, I guarantee it," he joked as he filled two cups with piping hot water.

Belle added the last thing into the cart, a pair of flats. Her old shoes were old and worn thin and these she just picked had been on sale. She tried to order as cheap as she could get, only a few things, enough to get by on until she could get paid from Gold and use her own money. She pulled herself up on her crutches and made her way into the kitchen chair.

"My ankle feels much better honestly, I don't think I'll need these much more" she said as she propped the crutches up on their side against the wall. She still didn't think she was quite ready for the stairs that led up to the loft but it wouldn't be long.

Mr. Gold handed her the hot cup of tea."I wasn't sure how you liked it?" Honestly Belle had never had much tea. her father didn't do a lot of shopping and the first time she had ever had tea was at the Nolan's shelter, iced tea but as she took a sip of this hot steaming cup of goodness she licked her lips and sighed as she closed her eyes; it was heavenly.

"Mmm, I can feel it warm me up all the way to my stomach, Delicious." She opened her eyes to see him sitting across from her staring, one of his eyebrows cocked as if she were some complete weird-o.

"Yeah, I-uh guess it does do that, so I take it you like it?" He had honestly never thought about tea like that before. He had been a tea drinker all his life and it had been ages since he had tried anything new, "Haven't you ever had tea before?" He could tell by the way Belle blushed and looked down as she sit her cup on the table that she hadn't.

"No, not really. I had some instant tea at the shelter before, but it was iced, nothing ever like this? It was wonderful, thank you." Belle ran her finger around the rim of the cup of tea softly as she spoke, not wanting to look up at him for he must think she was stupid or lying, how could anyone go for twenty-three years without ever having hot tea before. Other than the occasional Kool-Aid all there was to drink at her first home was water, occasionally she had milk but not often enough. School was where Belle got most of her nutrition and when she dropped out well, she was lucky to eat once a day and most of the time that came out of a can.

She had eaten better at the shelter than she had in years but the food at Granny's was the best she had ever put in her mouth, no question about it.

Gold sipped his tea as he thought about the poor girl sitting across from him. Why did she make him want to do for her what he wouldn't for anyone else, she was just a scrawny, half-starved thin as a rail girl. A girl he had all but killed with his car let's not forget about that he thought, he sighed rather loudly. It made Belle look up at him. He thought he glimpsed a twinge of wariness in her eyes, did she think he was angry? She was terribly jumpy, was she this skittish all the time?

"I need a few minutes to get ready, why don't you check the washing machine, I heard it go off a few minutes ago. You can put the clothes in the dryer and we will drive on down to my shop and have a look at what your new job will entail, alright? I won't be but a minute." He stood, scooting his chair back from the table as he lifted his cane from where he had cleverly had it somehow hang on to the table itself. The handle made it all possible, honestly Belle hadn't even noticed it there until he moved to retrieve it. She took a few gulps of tea before going to put the clothes in the dryer.

"I think I might need a college degree before I can work this thing, its digital; honestly who owns a digital dryer?" Belle poked at the flat face of the dryer wishing it had buttons then smiling when it seemed to hum to life a second before she heard the satisfying thumb of clothes as they began to turn.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It seemed no time at all and they were on their way to Gold's shop. There was a part of Belle that wanted to hunker down in the seat once they got into town. First she didn't want anyone to see Gold with her, she didn't want anyone else to think the same thing Dr. Whale had thought. Everyone knew her, knew what she did, knew who her father was. She was frightened that if Maurice caught wind that she was here with Gold at his shop that he would come to fetch her, even though she was an adult she still cowered like a little girl before her father. She had just been under his thumb too long and old habits were hard to break.

She had sworn the night she had left or escaped was more like it, that she would die before going back there. He had known better than to come for her at the shelter. She knew Mr. Nolan would not hesitate to call the cops on him, but Gold? She really didn't know this man, not really. What if Maurice came in here with guns blazing, what if he threatened Gold? Would he hand her right over to her father and wash his hands of her? Not likely, from what she had learned from him so far, he seemed kind and giving, not a monster like her father, somehow even though she had just met him under these odd circumstances and was for the time being allowing him to care for her and give her a job and a place to stay, for the first time in her life apart from the Nolan's she felt safe with a man. He didn't have an anterior motive, at least not one she could discern right away. If it was sex, he would have taken her up on her offer the night they met.

"Are you going to get out dearie or just sit in the car?" His accent brought Belle out of her musing. She shook her head lightly to clear her thoughts, she hadn't even realized the car had stopped, she turned to him and smiled.

"Guess I'm just still a little sleepy," she turned to look out the window at the quaint little teal colored building with a large overhanging sign that had Mr. Gold's written on it in big letters. A large window housed with trinkets and various items caught her eye right away, she couldn't wait to see what lay inside.

Mr. Gold got out of the car as Belle fumbled with her crutches before following him inside. The ringing of the small rusty,brass bell reminded her of a time when she was small, it was like traveling back in time as the sound of it carried her away to a happier place. Her mother had taken her to a beauty shop and they had a bell that rang when you entered, it sounded just the same. Belle could still remember the smells in that shop as she sat in the folding chair licking on a sucker that the beautician had given her. The floral smell of shampoo's and the heavy smell of hairspray that hung in the air long after the portly woman had sprayed it on her mother's hair as she styled it. Belle had every moment she could remember filed away in her mind of all the things her and her mother used to do before her untimely death.

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Gold said.

Belle couldn't speak, she was too busy eyeing all the many items he had packed into the shop over the years. She had never seen so much stuff all in one place. She hobbled down beside one of the glass counters, leaning into it as she searched through the contents with her eyes. Gold watched her, she looked like a kid in a candy store, he chuckled when she spied a book shelf near the back and he was sure if she had been physically able she would have sprinted to it. She did get there in record time for someone on crutches though as she reached out with one of her hands and although she didn't lay so much as a finger on any of the books her hands ghosting over them as it hovered a mere inches from touching them, he could tell she ached to pick one up and open it.

"I think that is where you can begin today dearie." Belle turned and looked back at him with a grin.

"Really? what do you want me to do, dust them?" Belle could hear the steady, gentle tap of the cane as he came up behind her.

"Well, more than that. They need to be categorized and checked for any signs of disrepair, things like that."

Belle plucked one from it's resting place and opened it up. "This one is beautiful" she breathed as she admired the gold-trimmed pages, her fingers outlining the title written on the spine.

"I can get you a chair and show you the best way to clean a book without causing any damage, but first follow me." Gold turned and made his way to the curtain behind the counter. Belle followed him to a back room. This was the place where he must do his repair work on the many antiques that sat around the shop. A large desk with a round overhead light sit in the middle of the room that was lined with shelves that held an array of small things, clocks and music boxes and even a pair of puppets. Belle tried to soak it all in as she followed him to a little adjacent room to the left.

"There is a small stove and a few things to make tea if you like and a small restroom right on through there" he gestured with his hands as Belle watched him show her around.

"Would you like me to make us some Mr. Gold, I can if you'd like, or I can get started right away." Belle was in a small hurry to get her hands on all that litature but if he wanted some tea she would make sure he had everything he needed first, she wanted to be a good employee.

"No dearie, I'm fine. If you don't want any you can go ahead and get started, I'll be back here for a few minutes; I have a few items that need my attention and then I'll be out, just call out if anyone comes in will you?"

Belle nodded her head excitedly, she quickly made her way back out to the front as she found a chair and dove into the pile of books. She looked at each one carefully before organizing them. Once she had them into some kind of order she would learn how to properly clean them.

Before long it was noon and Belle had accomplished much with Gold's help. He liked that she was a quick learner and was eager to please him, she didn't rush to finish her job, taking the time to do it right. He sat close by, pretending to look busy but what he was actually doing was watching her as she sat engrossed in her task. She had long ago pulled her long hair up into a bun, stray curls falling every which way as she worked. somehow through the course of cleaning she had managed to get a black smudge across her nose, he had started to tell her about so that she could wipe it off but it made her look so cute he didn't want to. Every once in a while she would wipe a small trace of sweat from her brow or try to blow a loose tendril of hair away from her face with a poof from her lips, always failing to rid herself of the tickling flyaway completely of course. Gold found himself smiling at her actions more than once as he tried to look busy. A loud grumble echoed through the room, obviously giving away the fact that neither had ate anything recently.

"I thought we could go down and get a bite to eat at the diner if you'd care too." Belle looked up at Gold before biting her lip nervously, he noticed that skittish look again.

"Uh, I don't suppose I could just stay here and watch the shop could I?" Gold could sence her apprehension.

"Well, if you would prefer to stay I suppose I could get us something and bring it back here, are you sure you don't need a break dearie, you've been siting there for several hours I'd say you deserved a reprieve. I could drive us, it would only.."

"NO," the word came out too loudly, Gold stopped mid sentence and just stood there, watching her, waiting obviously for some kind of explination. Belle closed the book she held. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Gold nodded his head slowly, he thought he might know what she was thinking, "You don't want to be seen at the diner with me. Scared of what people will think? You don't have to go; it will be alright."

Belle shook her head at him, somehow he was getting the wrong idea. It wasn't herself that would be worried about being seen with Gold but the other way around. Gold wouldn't want to be seen having lunch with a...well, he just wouldn't. She climbed to her feet.

"It's not what you think; I don't want your reputation to suffer for being seen with the likes of me is all. They...Nobody...I mean everyone thinks I'm a..." she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud but it needed to be said, she needed to make him understand that she was a bad person, a dirty person and he wouldn't want to be seen in public with the likes of her. She could feel him staring at her, trying to work out the half sentences she was spitting out at him. She didn't have the courage to look up at him until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Be brave, even if he throws you out; at least tell him.

"I'm a, uh-I mean I was a whore." The last word shot out of her mouth quickly as if she said it fast enough he would miss it. "It was the only way I could make money, I didn't want too, but I did what I did to survive." She met his eyes finally and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"We were all something Belle, what matters most is what we are now. Now your my employee so you never have to do that again, right?" Belle slowly nodded, dumbfounded at how well he was taking all of this.

Gold saw a small almost invisible tear try to slip unnoticed down her cheek but he caught it before it got here, he wiped it away with the back of his finger. Her blue eyes with their dark lashes told a story without her ever voicing it, he already had an idea about how bad things must have been for her from about five minutes with Dr. Whale.

"Grab your crutches and I'll take us to the diner. don't worry if your uncomfortable we'll just pick something up and come back. Maybe I'll even tell you what I used to be." Belle nodded as she wondered what he meant; she had a feeling she was about to find out something interesting about the elusive Mr. Gold. Hopefully it would involve what his first name was.


End file.
